Valentine's Day Suprises
by Topazwolf
Summary: It's Valintine's day in Tortall and I'm really crazy!!!! It's good I promise! I'm bad at summery's. kel/neal


A/N: I'm so happy, so I'm gonna write happiness (well my opinion of happiness anyway!) Happiness in the form of a mushy k/n fic :) and oh to Kira if you read this: No More Secrets is gonna have lots of kel/neal stuff lots and lots but I can't tell you if it'll be good or bad hehe.  
Disclaimer: It's not mine it all belongs to Tamora Pierce:: sigh::Pleaz don't sue   
  
  
"What!" yelled Neal as he pulled open his door to find a smiling Kel about to pound on his door for the tenth time." I'm up already," Neal grumbled.  
  
"That's good," Kel told him as she entered his room with a bounce in her step, and sat on his bed.  
  
"Is it just me or are you overly happy today?" Neal asked suspiciously as he splashed his face with cold water.  
  
"Neal!" She exclaimed," how could you forget? Today is Valentine's Day, we don't have any classes!"  
  
"Then why in Mirthros's name did you wake me at the crack of dawn with you repetitive beating on my door?" Neal demanded. Kel sighed, how many times must she explain it.  
" Because it's Valentine's Day, you dolt. Don't you ever listen?" Kel asked.  
  
"And why is that so important?" Neal asked coming to sit by her on the bed. How can I tell him Kel thought how can I tell him that when he touches me I go crazy? Kel sighed.  
  
"It just is," she said lamely. Neal stood up and offered her his hand she took it, ever grateful that her Yamani face kept her from blushed.  
  
"Well, if you say it is then it must be," he smiled, then took off, " Race you to the stables!" Neal called over his shoulder. Kel ran after him.  
  
"Nealen of Queenscove you are a cheater," she yelled at him, he only laughed.  
  
By the time they reached the stables they were both panting. Kel entered the stables, waved to Stefan, and saddled Peachblossom.  
  
She met Neal outside he was already seated on his big gray gelding. (A/n: I know in the first book it says the horse Neal rides but I let my friend borrow that book so just pretend that one died. Sorry)  
  
"Shall we go for a run," Neal asked Kel, but before she could answer he said," I think we should race," then he kicked his gelding into a run. Kel jumped on Peachblossom and whispered charge. After several races, and several times of Neal trying to cheat, they brushed down their horses and went inside.  
  
" Father taught me a new trick," Neal commented, he meant a new spell. "What is it?" Kel asked. " A locking spell," he told her.  
  
"Have you tried it out yet?" she inquired, when he shook his head "no" she added," Let's try it out then."  
  
They went to his room, he entered and left the door open and told her to stay out side.  
  
"After I do this you shouldn't be able to come in door or no," he explained. He sat down in a meditating position and green fire leaked out of his head and hands. Kel stood hands on hips. Suddenly she was knocked forward into Neal's room as a servant rushed passed, her tunic caught on the door and pulled it closed. Neal lost his concentration when the door banged.  
  
"Stupid servants," Kel muttered, and rubbed her head where it had hit the floor. Neal walked over and touched her head; she felt coolness and then no pain. " Thanks." She smiled. She walked over to open the door. It wouldn't budge." Neal, I think your door is stuck," her voice was Yamani calm, but inside she panicked. Neal pulled on the door for several moments." It's stuck," he concluded. "Umm.. I forgot to mention that no one can hear us either and we're stuck till another mage finds us," Neal added quickly. Kel's words were not "Goddess Bless"  
  
After an hour Kel and Neal were tired of yelling and pounding on the door. Kel lay on the floor and Neal sat on the bed. Neal reached under his pillow and pulled out a small bouncy ball and threw it against the wall. Kel sat up. She lunged for the ball but Neal was quicker he grabbed it and rolled to the floor. Neal kept the ball away from Kel until she finally gave up. Then he handed it to her.  
  
"You could have just said please," he told her, which earned him a hit on the arm. He laughed and rolled on his side to face her. Then his eyes changed, from laughing to the looks like her gave Daine and the pretty court ladies, but this gaze was all for Kel. He moved closer and closer and then..............  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Please review!! No Flames!!! Yes I know I'm quite evil, insane too, don't worry I'll write more, wolf's honor! But reveiws are my inspiration :)  
~Topazwolf~   
  
  
  



End file.
